Kagome's Choice
by xXAngel AlliXx
Summary: This is my job to kill people but how can i do this? Sango thinks this will work i hope it does cause if it doesnt were all... I cant even say it.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Choice**

Summary: My job is to kill Inuyasha. How can I do that when I love him? I know what I have to do. I can't change my mind now. Sango agrees, there's no turning back. I've made my choice I only hope it's the right one.

**a/n **– Author's notes. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the plot. I would also like to thank my editor Jill Ratliff. She's been a great help in making this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Background Information

_**Kagome's diary**_

I don't want to write in this thing but Sango says it will help me get out emotion. Yea, surely that's what it was meant to do I just don't think it will work. Oh well here it goes. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am an assassin for Naraku Shimizu, I am also the deadliest. I've been like this for as far as I can remember, I've never had a different life though I wish. All I know about who I was is the information in my file. I was 'obtained' when I was three. I went through thirteen years of training to become what everyone calls 'Killing Perfection'. I learned from the best and only the best, Sesshomaru Taisho. At the age of 17, my best friend (Sango) and I were told by Naraku as long as we stayed loyal to him we could leave and do whatever. Oh and let's not forget the last part of the agreement we could only leave if we stayed assassins. Reluctantly we agreed and now live on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Sango's got a boyfriend named Miroku Kato. This reminds me we are all 22 years old. Sango and I never have trouble with money because we get paid five million yen (**a/n** in USA money that would be 50,000 dollars.). Miroku asked us how we had so much money. We of course just told him part of the truth. We told him that we both come from rich families. Sango really wasn't lying, she does come from a rich family. Her last name is Mori. One of the three richest families in all of Japan. The first being Taisho, the family I'm a part of. Sesshomaru adopted me three days after he meet me at Naraku's mansion. He always told me he didn't trust Naraku then and still doesn't now but who could blame him. Sesshomaru treats me like his own daughter, I'm lucky to have him. So is Rin his other adoptive daughter. They are the closest thing I have to family, and I love them for it.

Sesshomaru also is one of the assassins and sometime helps on 'jobs' Naraku thinks we cant handle on our own. He's a demon, pretty much indestructible. Its helpful at times and Sango thinks he hot in his demon humanoid form. Can't blame her I mean, those amber eyes and silver hair that reaches his knees. Oh, and he has a blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta lines on his eyelids and two on each cheek. He not like that in is plain old human form its just black hair light brown eyes, nothing special. But when he is a demon, he's the vision of 'Killing Perfection'. Did I mention that Sesshomaru has family just like him. God help the world. I know he has a dad and a half brother. He said both his and his brother's mothers died but, he didn't tell me how. I don't know much about Sesshomaru but what I do know is burning in to my memory. Got to go my cell is ringing and its Naraku. Great reality has to come back so soon. Hmm, Sango was right I do feel better after writing, but I am not going to tell her.

_**Kagome**_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter next week.

- _**Alli**_


	2. New target

Kagome's Choice

Summary: My job is to kill Inuyasha. How can I do that when I love him? I know what I have to do. I can't change my mind now. Sango agrees, there's no turning back. I've made my choice I only hope it's the right one.

**A/N - **I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the plot. I would like to thank my editor Jill Ratliff. She puts up with all my bad spelling habits and she continues to help me. Please continue to read I have a lot wrote down just not typed up yet so bare with me. Sry this story took so long to update. for some reason it wouldnt let me update.

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Target**

Kagome picked up he ringing cell phone.

"Kagome I have a job for you." Naraku's foul voice filled her ears with a sick tone. It always made Kagome want to gag.

"Okay Naraku, what's the target?" Kagome asked in a serious but uninterested tone. 'I hate him why can't he leave me alone! Agh!' Kagome mentally screamed in her head.

"This time it's a who, Kagome."

"Oh, so who's life are you trying to ruin now? It wasn't enough to ruin Sesshomaru's, Sango's, and my own?" Kagome asked not even trying to hide the sarcasm and anger filling her voice.

"Watch your tone Kagome you still have a contract and I'm not letting you go that easily." Naraku warned.

"Fine. Who's the target and do you want Sesshomaru to help me?" Kagome asked suddenly looking forward to getting her anger out on the poor sap that just became her new target. Naraku's voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

"No, I don't know if Sesshomaru would want to help you or try to stop you." Kagome interest in the conversation just went from no attention to full attention.

"I think you should give this job to someone else. I mean it's not that hard to kill a human. One of he others can take care of it." Kagome coldly said trying tell secretly tell Naraku she didn't want Sesshomaru to hate her.

"Why Kagome? Afraid of what your 'father' would think?" Naraku taunted.

"To tell you the truth. YES! So ask someone else to do the job!" Kagome yelled. ' I HATE Naraku. I can't believe he thinks I would ever try to betray Sesshomaru. What is he? NUTS!' Kagome was screaming in her head.

"I'll ask Sesshomaru about the job. There's no one else I have that can destroy a half-demon." Naraku said being totally serious again. 'How the hell does he go from taunting to serious in two seconds flat?' Kagome seemed to be constantly asking herself these question anytime she was with or talking to Naraku. She guessed it was because she was looking for ways to kill him.

"I will do the job ONLY and I mean ONLY if Sesshomaru tells me its okay and gives me the file." Kagome challenged, she wasn't taking any chances to piss off her Dad. His wrath was always the worst.

"Those are... agreeable terms. Fine, I'll call you or see you after I've talked to Sesshomaru about it." Naraku hung up.

Kagome closed he red Juke cell phone. It was the best phone ever in her line of work. Small and light quick to open and dial. She set it on her glass desk beside her laptop before turning in her desk chair she had been sitting at to view the rest of the room. Her room had crimson red walls with pictures covering the wall above her desk. Mostly Sango, Miroku and herself there was some pictures of the other assassins but not many because she didn't see them unless she absolutely had to. The other three walls didn't have any pictures on them.

Her room had many windows that had gold and silver curtains on them. The french door also had the same kind of curtains. The curtains made the room seem brighter and specks of gold and silver light shined of Kagome's glass desk and nightstand. The flooring was a light oak wood flooring that was in the whole room. Kagome was facing to the northern wall that had French doors that opened to the balcony that if you looked over it you could see the northern palace gardens. The northern palace gardens were her favorite part of the mansion. To the west wall there was another set of doors that led to another balcony that she shared with Sesshomaru. Kagome's bed was against the east wall. The bedspread was the same crimson red like the walls. The comforter had a silver crescent moon embroidered on the middle.

Thought the crescent moon was usually blue but when Rin and Kagome became part of the family they did a blood bond. The ending results were that both Rin and Kagome have a silver crescent moon on their left wrists. Not that either of them complained about it but with the silver moon they can tell if Sesshomaru was in trouble or hurt. The moon on their wrist would pulse. Giving them a warning to find their father quickly. Sometime it would just tell the kids that he was near. Kagome looked down when the moon pulsed, she could sense her father coming down the hall to her room. Kagome faced the door.

"Come in Dad," she called. She smiled when she saw the door open. Sesshomaru had on a black suit with a blue shirt on. His silver hair gleamed with all the light that shined in Kagome's room.

"Naraku called me, I assume because of you?" Sesshomaru asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Kagome gestured towards her bed so he could sit, which he did.

"Yea its about me. He wants to give me a new target. When I asked if he wanted your help with the job he said and I quote 'No, I don't know if Sesshomaru would help you or try to stop you.' So I told him to ask someone else then he said 'Why Kagome? Afraid of what your father will think?' and I to tell you the truth. I don't want you to hate me. So he agreed to talk to you about it. SO did he?" Kagome leaned in showing Sesshomaru how eager to find out what he thinks of the job. Sesshomaru smiled.

"We did talk about it. I am allowing you to take the job, but I warn you not to get attached to him." Sesshomaru got up from the bed and walked to Kagome placing a file on her lap. "Your new target is a man by the name of Inuyasha Taisho." He turned and headed for the door.

"Wait Dad, is this your brother?"Kagome's voice ripped through his soul. The pain in her voice was present in their link. No doubts when Rin gets home she would wonder why Kagome was sad. 'Why did she have to say Dad now I have to answer her. I can't let her do this, can I?' Sesshomaru asked him self. He turned to face her.

"Yes Kagome, Inuyasha is my half brother."

"Why, Why would you let me kill him?"Her voice told him she was on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and pulled her into his arms trying to offer comfort.

"Kagome, its okay-"Kagome cut him off.

"How is killing Uncle Inuyasha okay!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru frowned at the word uncle.

"He is not your 'Uncle' Kagome. Understand this." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"He's still your family."Kagome tried to argue.

"Maybe, but you have no choice. Inuyasha will be attending dinner. Wear something nice and formal."He let his arms fall from Kagome's figure to his side and walked to the door but stopped.

"Can you also get Rin dressed. I would like for you _both_ to look formal for my father and brother." Kagome shook her head yes. 'Hold on. Did he just say my father?' but when she went to ask he was gone.

"Oh well, time to get ready." Kagome said cheerfully at getting the chance to dress Rin. "Dad, you when you introduce me to Inuyasha you might as well say I'm proud to introduce you to your murder." Sesshomaru who was waiting to see if Kagome would cry after he left smiled at her statement.

* * *

I will post as soon as i can. the next chapter is called the dinner.

-_Alli_


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Kagome's Choice

Chapter 3: Dinner

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was starting to worry. My wrist would not stop sending shivers up my body. I knew what it meant. It was Sesshomaru's dad and brother entering the house. It was telling me that people that would protect me were near but I knew that wasn't true. They need protection, they needed it from me. Sesshomaru came to the door five minutes ago that I had ten minutes to get ready then help Rin. Of course Rin needed help now and I am not even dressed yet. AGHHHH!

Normal P.O.V.

Kagome setting out her outfit for the night when she heard a knock at the door looking over she figure it was Rin and went to let the girl in. Sure enough it was Rin holding a two- layer orange and yellow kimono with the sweetest eyes.

"Kagome, Rin needs help" Kagome smiled at Rin's use of words. Thinking to herself _'Will she ever stop talking in third person? Well at least I know Sesshomaru is to blame for that. Thank __Kami__ I didn't pick up the habit.'_

"Okay Rin, Let's get you all prettied up." Kagome said excitedly. Rin jumped up and down saying yay very loudly. Once in Rin's room Kagome help Rin put on the kimono and told her to stand in the full length mirror. The kimono's under layer was yellow while the over layer was orange with small yellow flowers leading up to a purple jewel. Very Rin like. Rin's hair was half up half down, held up with a clip that matched the purple jewel on her dress. After Kagome was done with Rin she sent her to dinner with a message for Sesshomaru and hurried to get dressed herself.

Rin entered the dining hall it was done in the royal red, white, and silver colors for the evening. At the table was seated Sesshomaru at the head, to his right his father and beside his father was his brother. When they saw her they all stood up waiting for her to sit. Rin continued to her normal seat, she looked up to see three pairs of intense golden eyes on her but she would not falter and continued with grace.

"Father, Sister Kagome will be down soon. She spent most her time helping me, I'm sorry." Rin's eyes went down to stare at the table waiting for her father to speak; she could still feel the eyes staring on to her head.

"Thank you, Rin" Was all Sesshomaru said giving Rin something to think about. About ten minutes later the demons looked towards the door sensing Kagome's impressive aura and stood up. The doors opened to reveal a beautifully dressed Kagome; Rin rose to her feet looking at her. _'She looks lovely!' _Rin squealed in her mind.

Kagome was wearing a one layer kimono. It was crimson red with white stars leading to a silver moon. It wasn't traditional but it was beautiful and elegant, perfect for the occasion. Kagome continued to walk to the left hand side of Sesshomaru. All eyes were on her as she sat in the _"Lady of the house's"_ seat. She was the first to speak knocking everyone out of their trances that her presence seemed to place on them.

"I hope I didn't keep you all waiting to long." Kagome said with a sweet smile.

"Nonsense Lady Kagome, Your sister Lady Rin informed us only a few minutes ago that you would be late." Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father said cheerfully.

"Father, Inuyasha, this is Lady Kagome and Lady Rin, my daughters." Sesshomaru said gesturing towards the two women on his left.

"It is nice to finally make your acquaintance. I am Inutaisho and this is my son Inuyasha." He said pointing to his right.

"As for you too." Kagome smiled. Inutaisho smiled and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is very glad to meet you also but he very picky as to who he talks to recently." Inutaisho said much to the half demon beside him's dislike. Kagome tilled her head to the side like a curious puppy.

"And why is that Inuyasha?" her voice filled with curiosity and a bit teasing. Inuyasha looked at her and thought about his answer.

"I did some research on you. I didn't like what I found."Inuyasha said with a serious tone looking Kagome in the eyes. His intense gold eyes melted in Kagome's ice blue ones.

"And what would that be Inuyasha?" Kagome's question sounded like a threat to stop or he would regret it, but of course he ignored the warning.

"You work for that bastard Naraku." Inuyasha yelled. All eyes were on him but he was only looking in to Kagome's intense ice blue eyes.

"No need to yell Inuyasha. I can hear you. Also watch your tongue Rin is in the room and doesn't need to hear you foul mouth." Kagome said calmly trying to keep her composure.

"So you do work for Naraku!" Inuyasha accused.

"It is true; I do work for Naraku's COMPANY." Kagome exaggerated before she continued, after hearing Inuyasha growl. "But not by choice. He has a contract with my company. You see now Inuyasha, I'm a personal shopper. I help other companies get stuff at cheap prices. So before you even think that for a minute I would work with that… that evil half demon by choice you are sadly mistaken!" Kagome screamed. All the demons in the room could see the power radiating of her skin. "I'm sorry for you hearing father, Inutaisho, Rin." Kagome said loudly, totally ignoring the half demon in front of her.

"Kagome you are excused." Sesshomaru said before things got any worse and she tried to kill Inuyasha in front of his father. Kagome didn't realize she had stood up at some point while yelling at Inuyasha. So with one last glare at Inuyasha she moved to the door, but stopped.

"Can you send food to my room and thank you, Dad?" With that said she left, and everyone (including Inuyasha) watched as the graceful girl walked out the double wooden.

"Inuyasha what do you think you're doing?" A dark and cold voice came bellowing into the room, the same voice that could only belong to Sesshomaru.

"Getting facts about Naraku, what do you think?" Inuyasha said with much confidence, But Rin thought it would be fun to hurt his pride a bit.

"Or you're pissing off the most powerful miko to have ever lived. Do you have a death wish? Because I'm sure Kagome can grant it." Rin said with a matter of fact tone she got of Kagome. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. For once Inuyasha was lost for words 'Kagome is a miko and to make it worse the most powerful one to have ever lived'

"I highly doubt that a wench like her is the most powerful miko in the world." Inuyasha said with a smart attitude. Rin looked at him and sighed, he really didn't get it she could kill him with no problems. (a/n – Rin knows about Kagome and Sango's 'jobs' … Rin's 16 )

"I assure Inuyasha she could kill you with ease." Rin's gaze hadn't let up and Inuyasha could tell she wasn't lying.

"Oh yea, Prove it." Sesshomaru and Inutaisho who were watching the argument decided to make it interesting.

"Are you willing to met a challenge Inuyasha?" Inutaisho said looking at his elder son asking a silent question.

"Yes, are you Inuyasha? Kagome is always looking for a challenge." Sesshomaru stated.

"Father, you know that's not fair Kagome is trained in martial arts, spiritual training, and weapons training all under you! There is no way in hell he will be able to win, He'll die trying!"Rin argued not seeing the point having Inuyasha die at a young age.

"Rin, it will be okay. Father do you approve?" Sesshomaru asked to put Rin's worries to rest.

"Yes, this will be very educational for all of us."Sesshomaru and his father exchanged nods and with a sigh of defeat Rin left the dinning hall to tell her sister the new news.

Kagome's Room

Kagome's P.O.V.

I entered my room extremely pissed off for the second time today. (1. NO ONE was to know I worked for Naraku AT ALL, but Inuyasha did. (2. He looked me up and found out that shit, Only Kami knows what else he got on me! I need to talk to Sango. I walked to my desk and picked up my Juke cell phone and called Sango. I really needed to vent or I would go kill some one.

"Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... This is Sango Mori leave a message unless your my boss them go away... bye!" I hung up,she knows I never leave messages. I decided that I would go get rid of my anger by training so I changed into a white tank top with a black cotton skirt that was loose but form fitting. I was almost to the dojo when I felt someone behind me but I continued to walk if they wanted to be noticed then they would show themselves.

_A little while later_

I was shooting arrows when Rin walked in she still had her dinner outfit on, I could tell she was mad. She picked up the other bow and arrow set and walked beside me to the other target and started shooting after the first shot she started talking.

"Dad accepted a challenge on your behalf." I turn so fast the arrow I had notched was released and flew towards the door of the dojo. You could tell the shot was fired when I become anger because it was a brilliant ice blue. Rin and I watched in horror as the arrow flew towards the opening doors.


	4. Chapter 4: whats the plan?

Kagome's choice

Chapter 4: Whats the plan?

xXAngel AlliXx

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Normal POV

A purple barrier formed around the person standing in the door way. Sango stood with a frown on her face, stareing at the two girls that she thought as sisters.  
"Kagome, its the first time you see me in two weeks and your already tring to kill me?" Sango then smiled. She couldnt stay mad at Kagome for to long so she ran to her and tackled both her 'sisters'.  
"Sango, we missed you too but dont kill us!" Yelled Rin from underneath the two older girls. Rin had to leave so Kagome and Sango decided that a bit of training was in order. They hadnt trained together in a while so it would be a good way to chatch up.  
"how was your mission Sango?" Kagome asked. "It was good, well for me anyway the other guy didnt come out so well." Kagome knew that ment she compleated her mission and got away clean. Kagome tried to kick Sango off her feet.  
"Well thats good." Sango backflipped landed, ran and threw punches at Kagome.  
"yea, did you get a new mission while i was gone?" Kagome blocked at the punches and kicked Sango in the side so she landed on the floor.  
"I did." Kagome walked over to help Sango up but ended up getting thrown in to the mats near the eastern wall.  
"Well... Tell me!" Kagome got up and walk over to Sango and threw her in to the mats.  
"Ha,Ha pay backs a bitch and I have to do a hit." Sango sat up and smiled.  
"Who's the target?"  
"Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha Taisho."  
"You have to be kiding! Theres no way in hell Naraku would dump this on you?"  
"Well he did, and Sesshomaru agrees with him." "Thats a first and last." Sango laughed. At this point the girls were siting thinking over this information. Kagome looked at Sango and said.  
"I cant kill him Sango. Where is something more here and i can feel it. So what do i do?"  
"Simple, do what you would normally do. Only this time save his life."  
"Your kidding! what would naraku do if he found out?"  
"He wont."  
"Yes he will he has eyes and ears everywhere!"  
"We wont let him find out." Kagome stared at the dojo roof then looked at eyes seemed to glow with a new determindanation. There was nothing to lose, it was naraku we were talking about. He couldnt do anything worse then he's already done.  
"Okay, your right Sango. So whats the plan?"

* * *

_I really need to learn how to update more often. Plz read and reveiw._

_-xXAngel AlliXx_


	5. Chapter 5: thats Inuyasha?

Kagome's choice Chapter 5: That's Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Kagome pov

After Sango and I caught up last night and made our plan decide it was time for some much earned sleep. The next morning Sango ran in my room and woke me up at eight. I glared at my 'sister'. Who in all of hell wakes up at eight in the damn morning!  
"Kagome get a shower and dressed were going shopping." Sango laughed while speaking, i always did have the worse bed hair.

"Get out Sango before i kill you!" I screamed. 'Aghhh I have a damn headache from getting thrown into that wall last night. After my shower i put on a cute pair of black shorts and a off white shirt that had light green vines on it. My wavey black hair went down my back in waves. I put some eyeliner on but not to much i already had dark eyelashes. Grabing my light green flip-flops from my closet I grabed my black purse with my red juke and ran down the stairs.  
"Its Nine now we should get to the mall by 10." Sango cheered. She grabbed her bag and shoes and i grabbed my keys.  
"The marcades?" I asked Sango. She nodded and we ran to my midnight blue marcades.  
We drove to the mall and got there at 10:10.

"We werent late at all." I glared at Sango.

"The only reason were not late is because you made me drive like a manic. I almost took out that old dude's car!" Sango only shruged and decided we needed to get some food concidering neither of us ate last night. We were Siting down with our food when i saw him. His hair gleamed off the sunlight that seemed to give him a halo. Not that he was an angel infact he was demon, well half demon. Inuyasha stood beside another guy. Iuyasha wore a tight black tshirt that hugged his abs ohh so perfectly. Not that im dieing to know what he looks like without a shirt on but still, he could be a model with that body. Sango caught me staring at something, or in this case someone.

"Which one is the one your staring at?" She asked, my guess was I wasnt the only one staring at his amazing body.

" The one with silver hair is Inuyasha." Sango head snapped to look at me with disbelieving eyes.

"He's the one you know who wants you to kill?" I nodded at her. "I cant believe it. Why would Naraku want to kill such a good thing to look at."

"Thats not the point Sango, and you know it but wait isnt that miroku beside inuyasha?" Sango looked over again and reconized her boyfriend. Sango then got a wicked smile. "What do you plain on doing Sango?"

"Lets go see my pervert of a boyfriend." I only smiled at her and we both finished our food before we went.

* * *

thanks for reading! -xXangelalliXx


End file.
